I'll always be here
by YurisErosModeOn
Summary: Yuri has a panic attack while Viktor is away. Viktor comes and tries to help. Just a short awkward and fluffy story. It's really hard to properly represent anxiety and anxiety attacks it is different for everyone so please don't hate me. Also I am taking story suggestions and prompts on my tumblr YurisErosModeOn so just drop them in my ask and I might to them (:


Running across the bridge Viktor kept the phone pressed firmly against his ear. He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest "Yuri!" he used a stern voice "Stay on the phone with me." He ran even harder when all he got was the sound of sniffling on the other end. Shit. He knew he wasn't okay when he left this morning but Yuri had convinced him he was fine.

As he skidded around the last corner barreling up the stairs to their apartment "Yuri its fine." He tried to soothe as he got to their floor. He was breathing way to hard maybe because he was a bit panicky but as he heard Yuri cry he felt helpless. Flinging their door open he stepped in seeing Yuri curled up in the corner next to their bed, he was crying and holding the phone like it was the only real thing.

Dropping his phone on the bed he dropped to his knees still panting but he pulled his young lover to his chest and squeezed him as hard as he could "I'm here…" he whispered into Yuri's head "I'll always be here." He pulled him into his lap and forced him to look up at him. His heart shattered at how puffy his eyes were, he had been crying a lot longer than he had been on the phone with him. Pulling his glasses from his face he laid them on the nightstand "You're okay..." he hushed holding his face like he was the most precious thing in the world.

The media was absolutely destroying Yuri for his latest performance, after his win at the Grand Prix so much pressure was put on him to be perfect and he had flubbed one too many jumps in his most recent performance and one news source was absolutely ripping him to pieces and Viktor had tried to keep him from seeing it all but Yuri wasn't dumb. He knew Yuri had read the article last night and he hadn't been the same since.

As he rocked his body holding Yuri close he kept whispering sweet words to him and repeating that he was there and he wouldn't leave. He had gotten a lot better at helping Yuri with his panic attacks but no matter how many he experienced he still felt so helpless and he just wanted to take it all away and make the world perfect for his beautiful boyfriend but the best he could do is be there and make their little world as perfect as possible.

He just let him cry and rubbed his back and smoothed his hair and kissed his head as he just talked to him. He didn't know how long they sat there it felt like years as his heart pounded out of his chest. His legs were going to sleep and he moved leaning his back on the side of the bed pulling Yuri with him. He was always fearful that he wouldn't be able to help his boyfriend in these moments and his boyfriend would feel like he had no one again and leave him.

Yuri had stopped crying but he still didn't let him go as they just sat there in silence, only the sounds of rural japan outside of their apartment. Finally, Viktor found his words again as his heart calmed "They don't know you красивая." He whispered pressing a kiss to his head "They don't know anything about you…" he rubbed his young boyfriends back opening his mouth to say something else but Yuri looked up at him and he shut his mouth seeing how tired his lover looked. He honestly had to admit when he first read the article himself he wanted to hunt the author down and roundhouse kick him into oblivion but he knew he couldn't do that again.

He was brought out of his revere when Yuri brought his hand up to touch his face and he looked down at him surprised but his next words made him grin.

"I guess you should kiss me now or something.."

Chuckling softly Viktor nodded "Or something like that." And he gently pulled Yuri up kissing him softly. He ran his hand through Yuri's hair before he pulled back and smiled like a dope and it only got bigger as Yuri smiled back "I love you…" he whispered.

"I know." Yuri replied smugly.

"Why you..." Viktor playfully growled as he pushed Yuri to the floor following him as he tickled him.

Once they were both calm and Viktor had his head resting on Yuri's chest he felt his lovers hand running through his hair making him relax even more into his lover,

"I love you too."


End file.
